Avatar: The Legend of the Two Avatars
by zekesbabe
Summary: There's another Avatar? No there isn't! This one must be an imposter...what's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Legend of the Two Avatars**

Katara and Sokka were arguing as usual. Aang was glancing between the two, very interested in what they were going on about. Actually…what were they fighting about? He scratched his head. Oh who cares! It's entertainment on Appa's back! He suddenly felt an unusual jerk. Turning round he flew to Appa's head and looked over the side.

"Uh…guys…" He said turning round slowly, slightly blue in the face. Sokka and Katara made no clue as to having heard him. "GUYS!" He cried, causing them to start and look at him. "Firebenders!" He cried as fireballs shot up all around them. Sokka screamed and ducked his head into the carriage on Appa's back. Katara on the other hand made her way as fast as she could over to Aang.

"We need to land!" She said scared. "If we land we could probably hide in that forest." She indicated a small forestry area on the shore.

Sokka's head peeked up. "Yeah that's great Katara…but I think you're forgetting one thing." Katara looked at him questioningly. "WE'RE ON A GREAT BIG BISON! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN HIDE!" He screamed just as more fireballs shot near him. He retreated back to the cover of the box.

Katara bit her lip. "Aang. Can Appa go underwater?" She asked.

Aang looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess so. I mean we've been underwater before…"

"Great!" Came Katara's reply before she hastened back to her brother.

"…But…we've never actually tried for long!" Aang protested.

Katara looked back at him. "He doesn't need to stay under long. Just until he can reach a safe spot." She said. She settled back inside the box.

Aang looked doubtful but held onto Appa's reigns anyway. "Ok Appa. Down to the shore. You heard Katara. Once we're on the land you are to go as far away as possible. But…try and make it so we can call you." He said. Appa grunted in understanding. Aang sighed before his determined face was put back on. He gently cracked the reigns. "Yip yip!" He said. Sokka and Katara held on tight as the bison descended, dodging the fire as they streamed upwards. Aang leapt off the bison before they reached the shore and used air bending to ensure he reached the land safely.

Katara and Sokka climbed off their friends back as soon as he reached the ground. Aang smiled. "See you shortly Appa." He said patting the bison's huge head. Appa grunted and flung itself into the water. It swam further and further until soon it was a disappearing speck in the distance. Aang looked woefully after him until Katara pulled him away from the waters edge, muttering something about being exposed.

They ran through the shady areas trying to make as little noise as possible. After a short while Sokka tripped up, making Katara and Aang fall on top of him. Just as he was about to cry out Katara covered his mouth, just in time. A troop of Firebenders traipsed past. "Spread out. We must find them!" The leader called.

As soon as they passed Katara pulled Aang and Sokka to their feet. Stealthily they made their way further. They didn't know exactly where they were going but as they went further Aang began to recognise certain parts. After a while Katara noticed this. Sokka, who was in front of them carried on not noticing anything. Aang pulled him back as Katara said, "We've been here before."

Sokka looked around and was about to ask how she knew that when she pointed to a broken tree stump, which he himself had attempted to chop down every time they had passed. Nearly fifteen times! "Face it Sokka. We're lost!" She said harshly.

Aang smiled nervously. "Take it easy Katara. It's not his fault. This place looks the same." He tried to stick up for Sokka.

"Of course it looks the same…we've been here before!" She declared in annoyance.

Aang sweat dropped as the two siblings began to fight. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes. He pulled Katara and Sokka down into the longer part of the greenery. As footsteps approached, Aang ascertained there was only one person. He and the other two quietly discussed how they could get out without being spotted when they were lifted up into the air. "WHOAH!" They screamed in the air. Even Aang couldn't free himself of the air bind.

As they floated helplessly a woman stepped out from a niche. "Trespassers." She hissed.

Katara looked at the woman. "No…we're trying to escape the fire nation. Can you help us?" She pleaded.

The woman looked them over. "Why should I help you?" She asked

Katara thought carefully for a moment, then, deciding this woman probably wouldn't turn them in as she was an air bender she told the truth. "Because this…" She indicated Aang. "Is the Avatar."

The woman's gaze lingered on Aang for a while. Eventually she released them and let them drop gently, except in the case of Sokka who fell gracefully on his rear, with a loud thud, to the floor. "It's not safe out for children…" She looked again at Aang. "…Especially not Avatar children." She murmured. She turned on her heel and gestured them to follow her. After what seemed an age of following a blur they reached a wooden wall.

As they watched an old man came out to greet the woman. As he glanced over to them he spoke to her, obviously asking who they were. Soon they nodded as if in agreement. He ushered the three in, the woman securing the door behind them. He took them to a hut and gestured that they sat down while he prepared a drink for them. As he served steaming mugs of something that smelt a lot like fruit tea the woman entered, closing the windows.

"Security." The man said in answer to their questioning faces. "We do not want to be overheard." He sipped his tea. "So…you are the Avatar Aang. Airbender Avatar Aang to be more specific." He said wisely.

Aang nodded. "Yes sir. And normally we wouldn't put risk to your lands but…we were being hunted by the fire nation."

The old man held up a hand. "Perfectly all right son. We're used to danger here." He paused to hand a cup to the woman. "Forgive my little display of hostility to start with. You see…I was not expecting Arika…" He gestured to the woman sat beside Sokka. "…To tell me an Avatar was here. It was quite a shock." He smiled toothlessly.

Katara nodded. "It is surprising for most people. I don't think anyone expected Aang…I mean…the Avatar to return." She said smiling.

The man shook his head. "It isn't that my child. Its just…there is already a known Avatar living amongst us." He said sipping more tea.

Katara stood up. "Who!" She asked outraged.

"Me." Came the reply from next to Sokka as the woman, known as Arika, stood up.

Aang looked at her dumbfounded. As did Sokka and Katara.


	2. Betrayal

**Avatar: The Legend of the Two Avatars**

**Disclaimer: I OWN AVATAR! I ALWAYS KNEW IF I PUT A LOT OF MONEY INTO THE PRODUCERS POCKETS THEY'D GIVE ME FULL COPYRIGHT! Wakes Up What an amazing dream…wait…DREAM? I was so close TT**

**Me: Woohoo!**

**Sokka: What's she so happy about?**

**Aang: She finished another chapter.**

**Sokka: Really? folds his arms**

**Me: YES SOKKA! REALLY! Jumps around the room like a lunatic**

**Katara: Hey Zekesbabe…this is pointless…besides…you still have another fifteen chapters to even start before the end of the night!**

**Me: 0.0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Arika: Ok read people but review. If you review it'll give loudmouth points to zekesbabe there something else to write…then we can torture her more.**

**Aang: That's not very nice. I'll help zekesbabe **

**Katara: knocks out Aang so he can't help**

Sokka, surprisingly, was the first to recover. "Another Avatar? How's that possible?" He looked back and forth at Arika and Aang. Resting his gaze on Aang he continued. "I thought the Avatar was the same person reincarnated." He said confusedly.

Katara growled. "This is impossible! She can't be the Avatar! Aang's the Avatar!" She stood up ready to fight Arika however, Aang pulled her down into a sitting position on the bench whilst he stood up. "Aang?" Katara asked fearing for her friend.

"I don't know how it came to be. It's hard to believe."

Katara touched his hand. "Because it's impossible…you are THE Avatar."

Aang looked at his hand. "Maybe she is another Avatar."

At this both Katara and Sokka rose to their feet. "No Aang!" Sokka yelled.

Aang looked at the siblings. "You don't understand. Maybe a part of me died whilst I was frozen. Then it became whole and reincarnated in case I didn't return." He said dejectedly.

Akira stood up. "Seems like a good explanation to me." She said pulling Aang out of the door.

Katara grabbed Aang's wrist. "He's not going anywhere!" She cried angrily.

Akira frowned as Aang shook his head softly to Katara. He slipped his wrist out of her grasp and gave her a reassuring smile before allowing himself to be taken with Akira.

"What was that about?" Sokka asked. Katara just shook her head. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE HEAD MOVEMENTS!" Sokka cried in frustration as Katara sat back down and took a sip of her tea. She held the nearly empty cup and stared deep within it, watching the dregs swirl. The old man gazed at them, tempted to tell them more, but knowing he would endanger Akira if he did.

Arika took Aang through the forest. She showed him the way through the maze of trees and boulders until finally they came out by the river. Aang cupped his hands in the water and took a drink. "So you're an Avatar?" He asked. Arika who had originally been focused on her nails glanced up and nodded. Aang sat down on the riverbank and gently raised the water into an orb hovering above his lap. "I would never have thought it. You don't even have an arrow on your forehead. Is that because you _are_ a part of me and didn't inherit the blue arrow…because a little part of me was still alive?" He asked excitedly.

Arika frowned. "Uh sure…I'll go with that." She answered wryly.

"But don't you know?" Aang asked playing with the water.

"I've never actually thought to ask myself that." Was the hesitant answer.

"Oh."

Arika watched the water and copied his movements except with the earth.

"I don't know how to control the earth yet…and I'm still not sure on water bending…but Katara's helping me learn. Maybe you could help me out with earth bending?" He asked hopefully.

Arika didn't seem to hear him. Just as he was about to ask her again, she coughed. "I heard you Aang. But I'm not sure I can be a good teacher." She stared at the levitating dirt orb placidly. Aang stared at the ground and muttered an indistinct murmur of disappointment. "Don't get me wrong Aang. I could try I suppose…but don't be disappointed." She said forcing a smile to her lips.

Aang mimicked her smile except he added more happiness. He let the water drop back into the stream drenching them both in his momentary lapse of control. Arika looked at him with murder in her eyes. Suddenly Aang started laughing. Arika glared at him but soon found herself spluttering. Soon the birds rose to the trees, scared of the sudden outburst that was laughter.

Arika wiped a tear from her eye. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time!" She giggled.

"And you won't be laughing ever again." Came a cold voice. Arika and Aang started and fixed their eyes immediately on the direction the voice had come from. Aang grabbed his glider and was about to grab Arika and fly to safety, however, Prince Zuko had other ideas. A stream of flames was sent toward the glider from Zuko's wrist. All Aang could do was drop and stare at the burning charcoal that had been his reliable glider and sparring companion.

As he turned away from his burning stick Aang felt arms seize him. He struggled to get free when suddenly he noticed Arika hadn't been captured. "Help me Arika!" He cried to her.

All she did was turn her head away. "You did a good job in helping us capture the Avatar. Here's the gold I promised you." Zuko said tossing her a small satchel which made the unmistakeable clink of gold coins as it reached her outstretched hand.

"You…you helped him?" Aang asked not believing his eyes nor ears. "I thought we were friends. I thought we were one of the same." He said, a salty liquid drop falling from his eye.

"No Aang. I'm not a part of you." Arika said. "Prince Zuko promised to spare our lands if I helped him to get to you." She paused watching Zuko's men struggle to hold Aang. "It's my duty to my people." She said softly.

"And what about the people of the world? Don't you care that so many could die?"

Arika turned away and made her way back to the village before saying, "They're none of my concern."

Aang stopped struggling. He couldn't believe there were people who thought that way. He was supposed to save the world. Save everyone. And not everyone could care about anyone outside their homes. He couldn't…no…wouldn't fight back. Maybe it wasn't worth it. Maybe he should just give up…

**TO:**

Ayame18sesshygurl18

**Thanks for the review Hope this chapter clears it up for you. And Katara can be as nasty to Sokka as she likes because…this is my fic so NYAH! And thanks for being honest **

Doug

**Thanks for the review **

Kibagirl

**Thanks for the review **

sn0zb0z

**Thanks for the review **


End file.
